


Artifice

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Spy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Dumbledore offers his palsied hand and says he can help. There are footsteps on the stairs, and though you can barely hear over your pulse, and fear chokes you like the Dark Lord's fingers around your neck, you somehow sayyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 30
Kudos: 73





	Artifice

**Author's Note:**

> April 2020 - The less I know, the better - 322 words.

Dumbledore offers his palsied hand and says he can help. There are footsteps on the stairs, and though you can barely hear over your pulse, and fear chokes you like the Dark Lord's fingers around your neck, you somehow say  _ yes _ .

You don't know the spells he casts. When he pushes you away, tucking you against the stone of the Tower, you hope, you  _ pray _ , that he'll somehow keep his word and keep you safe. There's a rustle nearby, and you catch a flash of black hair and green eyes before they disappear, like a memory of a dream rather than reality.

The Carrows step from the doorway, both grinning in triumph as they corner Dumbledore against the balustrade. Severus steps out in a swirl of black robes and dignity. The green flash is a shock, Dumbledore's tumbling body a nightmare, and then, finally, silence that echoes like screams.

You stand. You tremble. You try to breathe.

And then he's there. Potter, his eyes as wide as yours, both of you unable to see through tears. He takes your hand, guides you away. You stumble from the site of a murder, one you were supposed to commit.

The Order hides your parents. They try to prepare you for what comes next. But there's no preparation for this. No plan for subterfuge of this level.

Potter can't know about any of it, not with his connection to the Dark Lord. But you can't forget green eyes in the night, his hand pressed against yours, the way he watches you when you leave and return. It's haunting, gutting. You try to forget, to play your role and tell them what you know. But what you really know, in the depths of your heart and the night, is that you will forever be seeing green reflected in green, wondering when you'll feel the touch of that hand again, and whether or not you deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested by this twist on canon, just you wait. I've got a much longer fic planned that'll play with this same choice and what would've happened if Draco had had enough time to choose.


End file.
